Hotel Chat And Tryouts
Hotel Cat And Tryouts 'is the third chapter of Le Conflits Francais. Summary ''Picking up where Chapter 2 left off, James tells his chums more about his animal companions left in charge of the clubhouse and Anabella tries out for the ballet. Story "So, James," asked Doki, "how long have you known those dudes you left in charge of the clubhouse?" "I've known them for a long time," said James. "Nice," said Gabi. "Do you remember when you first met them," asked Anabella. "I think I do," said James, "but I think I'll tell tomorrow, since the tryouts are at 9 AM." With that, they all went put on their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and went to bed, but not before having a nice hot dinner of rotisserie chicken and watching a movie. The next day, they went to the Théâtre du Marais, where the tryouts for the ballet were being held. James, Doki, Gabi, Fico, Oto, and Mundi seated themselves while Anabella danced to "Dance Of The Sugarplum Fairies" by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky. In no time, her performance ended and she gave a bow. A young woman approached her. "Incroyable," said the woman, "very good!" "Thanks," said Anabella, "I'm a natural." "Congratulations," said the woman, "you have lead part of Princess Odette!" Anabella was shocked. "Merci, Madame," said Anabella with a smile and a bow. "And I am Madame Armel Allard, the director of this play," said the woman, "and I would like to thank you for being willing to participate." Anabella smiled. "It's an honor," she said. Later, the gang was back at the hotel. "So, James," asked Gabi, "how did you first meet Yogi, Hokey, Huckleberry, Wally, Lippy, and Quick Draw?" "Well," said James, "it all started a long time ago long before I met you guys." ''Flashback '' James had finished moving everything into an apartment at Hanna-Barbera Heights and was watching TV when there was a knock at the door. "Come in," James said. An anthropomorphic bear wearing a green fedora with a matching tie and a white collar entered the room. "Hello," said James, "who are you?" "I'm Yogi Bear," said the bear, "and you are?" "James," said James as he introduced himself. "Well, James," said Yogi, "Welcome to Hanna-Barbera Heights! My friends and I live in the apartments across the hall. And we're having ourselves a little get-together tonight at my apartment. Wanna join?" "Sure," said James. ''End Flashback'' "So," said James, "I went to the party, Yogi introduced me to Hokey, Huck, Wally, Lippy, and Quick Draw, and we've been friends ever since!" "Nice," said Fico. "So, Anabella," asked James, "when do rehearsals start?" "As son as everyone gets their costumes," said Anabella, "I get mine tomorrow." "Sounds like a plan," said James. Just then, James say that it was almost 11:30 PM. "Well," said James, "time to hit the hay." With that, the friends went to bed and fell asleep, Anabella pleased that she will be able to be in the ballet. '''End Of Chapter 3 Category:Chapters Category:Stories